


Discriminating Palate

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets for the sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discriminating Palate

Tsuzuki doesn't see the point of having tea without something sweet too. He likes pastries best, likes the contrast in texture as well as taste, likes the way the tea makes even the most subtle flavor sweeter. Without that contrast, he finds tea too bitter, the aftertaste lingering unpleasantly.

Hisoka disagrees.

"I don't want any."

"But it's good!"

"Then you should be happy to eat it yourself."

"I like to share with my partner."

Hisoka rolls his eyes, but accepts a bite. "There. Baka."

Hisoka contrasts with both tea and pastry, delicate and wild.

Tsuzuki likes to taste his variations.


End file.
